Street Fighter
The Street Fighter series is another game developed by Capcom. It is a fighting game made up of characters who have unusual powers. Similarities in Devil May Cry Being two games made by the same developer, ''Devil May Cry'' had adopted several moves from the Street Fighter series: *The attacks Rising Dragon and Real Impact of the gauntlet weapons (Ifrit, Beowulf, Gilgamesh, and Eryx) are based on the common uppercut, Shoryuken and its Super couterpart used by Ryu, Shin Shoryuken. *Beowulf's Zodiac and Tornado are inspired by Ryu's Hadoken and Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and the Volcano is similar to Akuma's Kongou Kokuretsu Zan. Vergil's Lunar Phase also resembles Adon's Jaguar Revolver. *Most of the combos of the Gilgamesh are based on several techniques of some characters. **Gilgamesh's Divine Dragon is based on Shinryuken, one of Ken's Super Combos. **Gilgamesh's Full House is based on Tenma Kujinkyaku, an aerial kick of Akuma. **Kick 13 being taken from Gen's Hyakurenko. ***The Devil Trigger version of Kick 13 resembles Chun-Li's signature super attack Senretsukyaku. **Gilgamesh's two combination attacks, Draw and Straight are based on the Dash Straight attack of Balrog, and the medium variation is the possible variation used for the skill in Devil May Cry 4. **The Gilgamesh Combo A is a technique drawn out from different punch and kick variations of the character Ken, in Street Fighter, the combo used for this technique is the said character's medium punch, high punch, medium kick and high kick in a sequence. **Gilgamesh Combo B is a shortened variation of Chun-Li's Lightning Kicks. *Dante's Royalguard Style blocking stance is based on the block stance of the character Fei Long. **Dante's Royalguard Style Release is similar to Dudley's Cross Counter. *Nero's Buster Uppercut is taken from M. Bison's Heavy Punch, an uppercut charged with Psycho Energy. *The Devil Buster on an Alto Angelo resembles Zangief's Final Atomic Buster move, which is also used by Mike Haggar in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. **Its normal Buster animation is a combination of two of Zangief's attacks. *Nero's aerial Buster on a Cutlass resembles T-Hawk's Mexican Typhoon grapple move. *The two attacks of the Scarecrow (Leg) are also based from kick moves of characters; **It has a higher version of the Tornado Kick of most Hadoken-fighting style characters. **It has also a more aerobic version of the Jaguar Kick from Adon. *Three moves of the Mega Scarecrow are actually based on the different moves of different Street Fighter characters; **The manner a Mega Scarecrow throws its blades is taken from the Sonic Boom version of Guile. **The rolling attack is also based from the character Blanka's Rolling Attack. **The manner it does an aerial attack of smashing downwards with its belly is based from the Sumo Smash attack of E. Honda. *The pose of Dante while initiating the Dreadnaught ability of the Royalguard Style is based on Akuma's iconic taunt and pose of the Street Fighter series External Links *A YouTube video containing some Street Fighter references on Devil May Cry. See also *Street Fighter Wiki Category:Non-DMC